1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound projection system. One aplication of the invention is to a sound projection system which is particularly suitable for use outdoors, and in other environments where it is necessary to transmit sound over relatively long distances, in the form of a fairly narrow beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of special types of transducers, and enclosures for transducers have been proposed, which variously aim to provide improved directional characteristics, efficiency, and/or band width of response, and one of the more successful types of system is the well known horn-loaded type. In this type of system, the transducer feeds into the rear of a flared horn, the characteristics of which are such that very efficient conversion of electrical energy into acoustic energy can be obtained, as compared to a loudspeaker without such a horn.
Such horns do however suffer from a number of disadvantages in practice, in that in most cases they need to be rather large and of special shape, so that they are difficult to fabricate; and furthermore they are not easily adaptable for different environments, since the ideal shape for the horn varies with the environment, e.g. the size of room, in which it is being used. Further such horns are not as directional as may be desired in some instances.